The Door
by UsagiMiyuki
Summary: when Usagi Miyuki finds a strange door she just has to enter, she ends up in Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. plz r
1. Usagi Miyuki

**A/N/ disclaimer**: hey everyone just wanted to say I own nothing except most of the plot and Miyuki and possibly other characters. Also wanted to say that Mariacin, Teardrop456 and Inaconoch came up with they're characters and some of the plot and that's it so enjoy!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"_Zanpaku-to's"_

_Dreams_

* * *

In a place called Soul Society stood a door that led to other dimensions, this door is not thought to exist but an unlucky Shinigami finds herself in front of this door and is curious as to know what is behind it. 

Usagi Miyuki the afore mentioned Shinigami was debating on whether or not to open this door that had drawn her attention with its weird spirit energy. Miyuki had always been extremely sensitive to spirit energy, even before she had made it into the academy and Seireitei, so when she had sensed the weird spirit energy she just had to investigate, but now that she was here she didn't know what to do.

'Might as well check it out, it might just be a portal to the real world, but I've never seen them like this before, and if it is one worst thing that could happen is I get stuck there and have to try and find a local and then get yelled at again.' She winced but then re-though that, 'I'm not in the academy anymore and in the 20 years he's been my captain, Captain Zaraki yell at someone before or really get mad for that matter, actually that's a lie, he yells a lot, just never at me, and considering who's in our company.' She rolled her eyes just thing of her company, all of them were idiots and they all lover to fight, something that was required if you were part of 11th company, she often wondered how she'd managed to be assigned there, sure she liked to fight, but she always fought for a reason or at least only seriously fought for a reason, she crossed her sword often enough with other just for the fun of it. She smacked herself in the head. 'And that would be why you are in company 11. Oh well its not that bad even though I'm like the only girl, except me, Kimi-chan, and Assistant Captain Yachiru have fun.' She smiled thinking of her friend and the pink haired girl. 'And we're probably the only ones who don't have weird haircuts. Just because our captain does, doesn't mean they have to.' She finally shrugged and reached for the knob. As soon as she step through the door shut behind her leaving her in the darkness. When her eyes finally adjusted she was able to make out the shapes of doors.

'Which one should I take?' She pointed to the door next to her and started singing a rhyme she's learned in her childhood in the real world, pointing to a different door after each work. When she finished the rhyme her finger was pointing at the door to the left of the door that was directly across from the door she'd come through. 'That one it is then.' She headed towards the door placing a hand on her zanpaku-to, Choharu, which rested lightly on her left hip. She once again found herself opening a strange door and entering a dark place, it then started to get bright, and then she felt as id she was falling. When she opened her eyes, not that she could remember closing them in the first place, all she could see was trees, trees, trees, and dirt with some grass here and there, she glanced around taking in the rather repetitive scenery looking for possible enemies or a way out, her hand going to her hip to rest on Choharu, only to find it not there, and that would be when she started to panic.

"Cho! Choharu! Where the hell did you go?"

"_I'm here_." The soft voice came from behind her, Miyuki whipped around and spotted the light blue and purple hilt and brown sheath a few feet away from her. She sighed the smacked herself in the head.

"Thanks, I probably could've found you… if I hadn't panicked." She heard her swords laugher in reply. "Oh hush." She stuck her tongue out childishly at it, then bent down and picked her up, but quickly straightened up, her senses telling her someone was approaching, she slipped Choharu back into her belt, hand resting lightly on the hilt and sheath. About a minute later two men appeared. They stopped and looked her over then shared a glance.

"Who are you? And what is you business in Konoha?" the one who was wearing a hat and had one eye covered by his hair, questioned her.

"My name is Usagi Miyuki. I have never heard of Konoha before but I will assume that's where I am." The two shared another look.

"We will take you to see the 5th Hokage." She nodded her head all the while thinking 'the 5th who?' she fell in behind one and in front of the other knowing she had to seem harmless and cooperative. When they finally reached where Miyuki assumed the 5th Hokage worked or lived, they asked for her sword, who she hadn't let go of since the men found her.

"Um… can't I keep her with me?" they shook their heads.

"No, it would be unwise to trust you with a weapon near the Hokage." Miyuki sighed sadly before passing Choharu over to the spiky haired man.

* * *

ok well thats the first chap!

thanks for reading )

Animals are my Life


	2. Tsunade, Sakura, and Shopping

**A/N/ disclaimer**: hey everyone just wanted to say I own nothing except most of the plot and Miyuki and possibly other characters. Also wanted to say that Mariacin, Teardrop456 and Inaconoch came up with they're characters and some of the plot and that's it so enjoy!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

"_Zanpaku-to's"_

_Dreams_

* * *

He led her into a room where a young, big breasted, blonde woman sat. "Hokage-sama I'm here to report." The woman looked up from the heavy book she was looking through to watch the man then her eyes slipped onto Miyuki which made her gasp, causing the man to stop speaking. 

"You're a shinigami!" the woman stood up and approached Miyuki who nodded.

"I am Usagi Miyuki of 11th company.

"I'm Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha." Miyuki bowed to her then stood straight.

"I'll assumer Hokage is leader?" Tsunade nodded, then pointed to the two men.

"They are Hagane Kotetsu." Spiky haired guy, "and Kamisuki Izumo." One eyed hat guy. She gave each a brief bow. "Now I have to wonder why a shinigami is here." Miyuki bowed again without straightening up she apologized and started to tell her story.

"I have always been extremely sensitive to spirit energy, so when I was working near where the portal I came through was, I felt its strange spirit energy and went to investigate. My curious nature got the best of me, I entered a door and ended up here." She straightened up after her story and met the 5th's eyes straight on. The 5th had a thoughtful look on her face finally she began to speak.

"I know of no way to send you back. Till someone comes for you then you will remain here. We must get you new cloth though you'll stand out wearing that and your sword."

"Huh, Choharu stands out?" The 5th shook her head.

"Not completely, it's just not many people carry swords around especially not woman." Miyuki nodded and glanced at her sword still in Hagane-san's hands, the Hokage was right Choharu would stand out and not just because it was a female wielding her, it would look odder if a make was, Choharu's hilt guard was in the shape of butterfly wings and the hilt was a light blue and purple, not to mention that she was a short sword, but it made sense since considering her height.

"I would offer for her to take the shape of daggers but I wouldn't be able to sheath her." The 5th looked surprised and so did the other two.

"Please explain." Miyuki bowed.

"it would be easier to show, if I may have Choharu back, I will not harm anyone." The 5th nodded her consent, grumbling that she didn't need them to take away weapons from non-hostile people. Hagane passed Choharu back to Miyuki who slipped her back on her belt, then drew her, she let Choharu's sharp blade flash in the light for a second then yelled. "Soar! Choharu!" her sword seemed to double in width and shorten slightly in length then she pulled her sword apart holding two identical dagger who looked almost identical to her sword except they were shorter, had a curved blade and the blade had gotten a slightly white/blue sheen to it. Miyuki smiled proudly at her daggers while the others stared amazed. "This is Choharu's first release, we haven't even tried to work on her second one, though we could probably accomplish it easily enough, she just doesn't want to, actually I don't really either, they'd probably give me more assignments or make me a captain now that there's three places." She smiled nervously at the three still staring at her. They stopped when a knock came at the door. The 5th told them to enter.

"Tsunade-shisou? I've finished-" the pink haired young woman broke off looking at Miyuki who was standing holding to unsheathed daggers and in strange cloths.

"Ah, Sakura, perfect saved me the trouble of summoning you, I would ask Shizune but she's on a mission and your probably closer to our guest in age." She glanced at Miyuki then back at Sakura thinking Miyuki to be eighteen or so. Tsunade watched out of the corner of her eye Miyuki put the blades together and mummer something, a moment later she was holding her sword, which she quickly sheathed. Sakura watch this amazed before turning back to the 5th. Miyuki, who had caught the last part of what the Hokage had said, turned to her.

"Really? I figured here was like the real world." Tsunade looked at her surprised while the other three looked confused and Sakura muttered under her breath 'real world? Where's she from?' Miyuki turned to Sakura and answered.

"I'm from Soul Society, 11th company." Sakura still looked confused. Miyuki turned to Tsunade. "When you said she was close to my age that can't be possible not if her like the real world."

"Why not? Your around 18 aren't you?" Miyuki shook her head. "Younger?" she shook her head again.

"Older?" she nodded.

"Much older then you." She told the 5th who looked surprised then laughed.

"I'm much older then I look." Miyuki nodded understandingly.

"That's why I fell this spirit force, you have a spell up." The 5th nodded though slight confused by the choice of words.

"How old are you?" Kamisuki-san asked her.

"Two-hundred and eight I think." She closed her eyes and thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes two-hundred and eight." The four other occupants of the room feel over. Tsunade stood up and cleared her throat she grabbed a bottle from her desk and poured a glass then turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, please find Usagi-sama here some cloths." Sakura nodded and turned to leave motioning Miyuki to follow her. Miyuki bowed to Tsunade.

"Thank you, but where will I stay? I have no money or none I could use here." Tsunade nodded her head.

"Sakura!" Sakura's head popped back in. "She's staying with you unless you dins other arrangements if that happened come tell me." One more bow and Sakura and Miyuki were on their way.

"I guess I'm taking you shopping." Miyuki nodded.

"I don't have any money to buy cloths."

"I figured, I'll pay don't worry. Anyways I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Usagi Miyuki, and thank you."

"Your welcome and can I ask where you're from, and why your wearing those weird robed?" Miyuki looked at her slightly surprised.

"Weird? All shinigami wear them, they're really quite comfortable easy to fight in, though I hate the sleeves, which is why I rolled them up, but I guess they might be weird, I've never seen human wear anything like this." She looked at Sakura's clothing, "or like what you wear here. And I'm from Soul Society, Seireitei, but before that 57th district." She turned and gave Sakura a look.

"What?" Miyuki shook her head.

"Nothing, I just don't normally talk this much with people I haven't know for close to a decade, well except a few people. It must be because, from what I can tell, people her are less formal." Sakura nodded slightly.

"Ok, well I know a good place for cheap clothing." Miyuki followed behind Sakura trying to avoid hitting the few people who couldn't see her, while doing this a thought occurred to her.

"Sakura-san!" Sakura turned and looked at her questioningly. "Does the person who runs this story have a good amount of spirit energy?" Sakura looked confused.

"What do you mean by spirit energy? Charka?"

"Um, possibly whatever you call what your Hokage uses to mask her appearance." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Yes, that's a justu which uses Chakra, and I think she does why?"

"That's good, because those with little spirit energy can't see me."

"What?" Sakura looked shocked.

I am a Shinigami, a soul reaper, only those who are dead, so spirits and people with very strong spiritual energy can see us. I will explain more later I'm getting strange looked." Sakura nodded, and started back towards the story.

"Ok, look around and try on anything you want." Sakura told her when they entered the store. Miyuki nodded.

"Thank you." She wandered throughout the store trying to clothing she liked. After about an hour she was successful, she quickly went to the change room and tried them on, they fit though the pants she grabbed were a bit loose. She examined herself in the mirror; tight silver halter top with a rather low-neck line that showed off her well-proportioned chest, it was also tight enough to show off her flat stomach, with a short-sleeved mesh undershirt. The black pants hung loosely on her hips; the legs were a bit long, almost covering her feet. She finished of the outfit with some black sandals. Miyuki smiled and undressed quickly pulling her Shinigami robes back on and left the changing stall. She glanced around the store and easily spotter Sakura's pink hair.

"I've found some cloths."

"That's good, let go pay then I'll take you to my house to change then I can take on a tour ok?" Miyuki grinned.

"Thanks, that sounds good." Sakura quickly paid and they headed over to Sakura's apartment.

"Here you can change in the bathroom which is just down the hall."

"Aright, thanks, I'll be back in a second." She entered the bathroom and stripped then changed into the cloths they just bought. She glanced into the mirror before she was about to leave the bathroom, which made her stop and look at her reflection more closely. Her normally smooth straight with waves near the bottom hair, was a mass of knots, she opened the bathroom door and yelled to Sakura. "Can I use your brush?"

"Yes!" came Sakura's reply from down the hall.

"Thank you." She grabbed the pink haired girls brush and attacked her own hair. She was finished a few minutes later, her smooth dark brown hair, once again flowed down to her waist, and her chin length bangs flared out slightly from her face. She placed the brush back where she had found it and exited the bathroom.

* * *

r&r hope you enjoyed...no flames plz

Animals are my Life


	3. Tour, Naruto, training? and rescue?

**A/N/ disclaimer**: hey everyone just wanted to say I own nothing except most of the plot and Miyuki and possibly other characters. Also wanted to say that Mariacin, Teardrop456 and Inaconoch came up with they're characters and some of the plot and that's it so enjoy!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_"Zanpaku-to's" _

_Dreams _

* * *

She found Sakura sitting on her couch reading. When Miyuki walked in she looked up and smiled. 

"Ok, now time for the tour, but first can you tell me more about what you were talking about in the street?" Miyuki shrugged, placing Choharu next to where she sat.

"Sure, as I said I'm a Shinigami, only those who are spirits or have a high level of spiritual energy can see us though sometimes those with a little can hear us. This works for us since when we're in the real world we fight Hollows, who are basically bad spirits. They also can't be seen but normal humans. We Shinigami fight Hollows because they devour the should of people who haven't passed to Soul Society yet, so we save them then send them on to Soul Society, so you see why its good to be invisible? That's basically it. Oh and there these things called gigai which we can stay in and then people can see us, though they're mostly used to help someone recover their powers." Sakura sat there trying to take it all in. "if you want to ask some questions, I'll answer what I can."

"Ok, um, how do you become a Shinigami? Were you born to be one?" Miyuki looked amused at that idea.

"Me? Nah, only the nobles are. No, to be a Shinigami you have to have spirit energy, so basically if you get hungry you could become one."

"Hungry? You don't get hungry?

"No, because people without spirit energy don't need the food to sustain hem, I started getting hungry when I was there for like 10 months I think. I guess its cause when I was alive I had lots of spirit energy. If you have spirit energy a Shinigami either finds you or you go to the academy yourself, I went with my best friend, a year after we got there, we were seventeen when we joined. Then you have to graduate. When you do your then assigned to a company, though you don't always stay in that one, you whole life."

"Did you start in the 11th company?" Miyuki shook her head.

"No, I was in 2nd before for 50 years and before that 12th, that one didn't last long only 10 years, didn't like the captain, then before that 4th, but I wasn't cut out for the hole you only heal thing so again was only there for 10 years, and before that I was in the special ranks for I guess 95 years, but a few years was more training, and that's it."

"You weren't lying about your age were you?"

"Nope, I try not to lie." She stood up from the seat she had taken next to Sakura, and headed towards the door, slipping Choharu on as she did. "Tour now? If you have more questions we can walk and talk, but there are questions I would like to ask you." Sakura nodded her head and stood up.

"Alright, lets go, and we'll do your questions now." They exited Sakura's building and the tour commenced. After a few minutes of Sakura pointing things out to Miyuki, Miyuki stared on her questions.

"Ok, so I know I'm in a village called Konoha but what type of village is this? It's so different from Seireitei, though the districts are kind of similar to this, its also not like that real world."

"It's a ninja village." Sakura told her.

"Ninja? Cool, can you do any cool moves? Or spells?" Sakura laughed lightly at her child like questions.

"Well I don't know about spells but I know some genjustu and ninjustu, and I don't really know any cool moves except for something Tsunade-shisou taught me."

"Oh, what is it?"

"I'll show you later, we're almost done, then I'll introduce you to my friends and see if they want to train, well that's if they aren't on missions."

"Missions? What type of missions?" Sakura shrugged.

"There all kinds and different levels for different level shinobi, my friends are all high level shinobi so they're gone a lot."

"Why aren't you? I can tell your strong you've got tones of spirit energy." Miyuki told her bluntly.

"I'm a medic-nin, so I don't go on as many missions."

"I see, your medics are different then ours, I personally have no problem with them, I was one for 10 years, but my idiot company hates them cause they don't even have 'proper' zanpaku-to's."

"That's your sword right?" Miyuki nodded.

"Yes, and this is Choharu." Sakura smiled.

"Butterfly Spring, that's pretty." Miyuki grinned proudly at her sword. "Oh, Naruto is her, there he is, at the ramen stall, I'm not surprised. Are you hungry? You haven't eaten at all since you got her this morning right? And it's around noon now, I think." Sakura said pointing to the ramen stall where a blonde young man sat.

Food would be good. He's one of your friends? Your right he is strong, but there's something mixing with his spirit energy, its almost like a Hollow." Her hands automatically went to her sword. Sakura giggled nerviously.

Oh, its nothing I'm sure." She grabbed Miyuki's arm and dragged her over. When they entered the blonde turned and grinned brightly.

"Sakura-chan! Come to join me? I knew you liked me." Sakura rolled her and pulled a still cautious Miyuki closer.

"Naruto this is my new friend Usagi Miyuki, Miyuki this my teammate and friend Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto grinned brightly at her as well but she could tell he was looking her over for any hidden threats.

"Nice to meet ya Miyuki-chan."

"You to Uzumaki-san." He shook his head.

"Call me Naruto." Miyuki smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright, so what do you want to eat?" Miyuki glanced over at the menu.

"Ramen with chicken, please." The man behind the counter nodded and soon a hot bowl was in front of her. She quickly said 'Itadakimasu' and dug in, starving. She was finished quickly and ordered another bowl.

"Naruto, if you aren't busy do you want to come train with us?"

"Sure!" They stood up and paid then lead Miyuki to a training ground.

"Ok, so how do you want to do this?" Sakura asked her two companions.

"Doesn't matter to me." Naruto told her.

"How about all against each other?" Miyuki suggested. The others nodded. "Ok, go!" Naruto and Sakura quickly drew kunai and Miyuki drew her sword.

"A sword?" Naruto questioned.

"Your right that's not really fair, I'll use daggers. Soar Choharu!" just like in the Hokage's office, Miyuki now held two long daggers. "there we go, now its slightly more fair, I won't use Keisen. Ok, I've decided I don't want to do one for all." Naruto grinned though he was still slightly in shock.

"Want to team up with Sakura-chan?" Miyuki shook her head.

"No, both of you against me, then it'll be more fair for me to use Keisen and shunpo."

"Shunpo?" Sakura questioned"

"Yes, shunpo." Miyuki disappeared from across the clearing and appeared behind Sakura. "Shunpo." She disappeared again and reappeared again across the clearing.

"What about Keisen? whats that?" Naruto asked her.

"Oh, Keisen is Choharu's attack basically. Here i'll show you." She crossed her blades in front of her, she concitrated a moment then a large ball of water and what Miyuki would call Spirit energy built up right where the blades crossed. "Keisen!" as soon as she yelled the ball went streaking off, it hit the ground about twenty feet away creating a large crator. Sakura and Naruto looked at her in awe. Miyuki grinned at them and the training commenced, though it eventually became a game of hide-and-seek tag. After a couple hours of running and shunpoing, Miyuki found herself back where she started, seeing this she decided it was time to have a nap.

"Cho wake me up if anyone comes."

"_Alright I will_." Miyuki smiled at her sword, then attempted to sit down by a tree only to have said sword's hilt stab her in the side, she quickly stood up and slipped her from her belt then went to lay down again. A moment later she sprang up looking around.

"Choharu Teruna is here! We're saved! Or now we're both stuck." She added thoughtfully.

"_More then likely your both stuck now, lets go find her before she gets in trouble."_ Miyuki nodded.

"Sounds good, lets go." she leaned over adn grabbed Choharu from where she lay and slipped her in her belt. that done she headed off in the direction she sensed Teruna's spirit energy.

* * *

hi again! alright so ya i've posted these 3 chaps at the same time and its gonna be awhile before the others are loaded since i'm going away till the 3rd hopefully i'll get the next few up soon after that. 

thanks for reading r&r

plz no flames

Animals are my Life


	4. Teruna

**A/N/ disclaimer**: hey everyone just wanted to say I own nothing except most of the plot and Miyuki and possibly other characters. Also wanted to say that Mariacin, Teardrop456 and Inaconoch came up with they're characters and some of the plot and that's it so enjoy!

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

_"Zanpaku-to's" _

_Dreams _

* * *

Back in the clearing where Miyuki had appeared, someone else showed up. She was wearing the same clothing that Miyuki had; only she keep her sleeves unrolled, her hair was up in a braid and a dark auburn colour. She glanced around confused, her bangs slightly covering her startling green eyes.

"Huh? What happened? Where'd Kimiko and Aemi go? Oh, I can feel Miyuki's spirit energy!" she quickly took off in the direction that she knew her friend was in. as soon as she set foot inside the village three people in black and animal like masks surrounded her, she jumped in surprise and glanced at them questioningly.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" one demanded.

"Huh why should I tell you?" another one growled and drew a short dagger like weapons. She positioned her hands on her sword at her hip, ready to draw it out.

"If you won't answer you're coming with us to be questioned." The first on told her. "Grab her sword, then search her for other weapons."

"What?! Don't touch me!" when one went to grab her sword, she swerved, and they ended up grabbing her butt. She spun around to glare at her attacker before she got a slightly dazed look, which then turned into a full-blown grin. The three in masks stepped back warily.

"Miyuki's coming!" she quickly darted off in the direction of the market. She easily spotted the long, dark brown flying hair running towards her. "Miyuki!" Huge smiles quickly spread over their faces and they met in a tight hug, causing all males in the vicinity to get nosebleeds (a/n don't ask I was forced to put this in my friend). Miyuki pulled back first, looking up into he face of her best friend since childhood.

"Teruna! How'd you get here?"

"Well I hadn't seen you all morning, so I went to find Kimiko since she's in your company, but she said she hadn't seen you since you went on rounds, so me and her went searching. Then Aemi found us, also wondering where you were cause she wanted to shop with you. So then all three of us were looking for you, eventually Kimiko reminded us we could just look for your spirit energy signature, so we did then it just disappeared! We of course freaked out. We continues in the direction where we last sensed you and we found that weird feeling door."

"The others aren't here, I can't fell their spirit- never mind there's Aemi.

"Oh, well then Kimiko should be here soon." Miyuki nodded and started running in the direction Teruna had just come. As they were running Teruna turned to Miyuki. "by the way, they molested me."

"They what!" was heard miles away. "They're dead!"

* * *

ok i know this ones short, the next one will be longer. i didn't actually think i'd manage to get the next chap up but i did )

hope you liked

and thanks for reviewing Mariacin, Teardrop and Inaconoch hehe they made me happy :p

Animal are my Life


	5. More arrivals and shopping!

disclamer: i own nothing except Miyuki and part of Kimiko, Aemi, and Teruna...and other characters i may put in

* * *

Back in the clearing once again someone appeared, her bleach blonde hair was pulled into two small pigtails and a rainbow coloured headband, she was carrying a half full sake bottle, she looked around surprised then opened her mouth and yelled.

"Hey Kimiko! Teruna isn't here! But I can sense her and Miyuki! Hey Kimiko are we gonna party?"

"Come back you moron! What the hell are you doing you idiot? And no we're not partying right now." A girl's voice yelled from seemingly nowhere. A moment later a young girl appeared her blood read eyes glaring at the blonde who blinked back innocently.

"Yay! You're here, now we find the others and party!"

"Shh, you idiot, people are coming, hide!"

"Huh? But the red-eyed girl was gone. A moment later the same three masked people ran into the clearing.

"You! Who are you? And why are you here?"

"What? I'm here to party and to find Miyuki and Teruna." She added thoughtfully.

"Where are you from?"

"Seireitei, you?"

"Never heard of it, you're coming with us for questioning." The three moved to surround her; two grabbed her arms and pulled her in the direction they'd come.

"I don't wanna! I wanna party! What are you doing? I gotta party and find Miyuki and Teruna!" Kimiko who meanwhile had hid in the bushes watch as Aemi started to get violent. She rolled her eyes.

'Should probably go save them.' She thought to herself. She quickly stepped out from her hiding place and approached the four. When one spotted her they approached with a kunai ready.

"Calm down, I'm here to save you from her. She gets rather violent when she can't party and is slightly drunk." She disappeared from in front of them and appeared behind the blonde, she lightly tapped her shoulder and the blonde spun around, swinging her arms, which Kimiko ducked, then she stood up. "Want to go party?" the blonde immediately stopped swinging her arms around.

"Yay!" Forgetting everything going on around her.

"First we have to find the other two. The blonde nodded.

"Ok! Lets go!" Kimiko turned to the three masked people.

"Where is the closest bar?"

"What?" they asked confused.

"Where is the closest bar?" she asked slowly.

"Wait…what?"

"Where the hell is the closest bar? Tell me or I'll kill you… or release her." They just looked confused…or as confused as you can look while wearing masks. "Oh forget this, but one day you'll thank me for saving you." With that she grabbed Aemi's arm and dragged her out of the clearing. It looked rather comical since Kimiko was only 4'9" and Aemi 5'5". As they walked in the direction they sensed their friend they heard a loud,

"They what!" and a moment later a, "They're dead!

"That sounds like Miyuki, a pissed Miyuki, but still Miyuki." Aemi commented thoughtfully. Kimiko nodded. A few moments later their dark brunette and auburn haired friends were standing in front of them. "Miyuki! Teruna! Yay we found them now we can go party!" Kimiko rolled her eyes. Teruna nodded in agreement and Miyuki smiles.

"Hey Aemi, Kimi-cahn!" Miyuki gave them both quick hugs, "you realize that now we're all stuck her right?" Kimiko nodded.

"Yes, I realized that when Teruna and Aemi went through. Someone's coming, no wait two are, and they aren't the masked people."

"Masked people?" Miyuki asked her.

"Yeah, one of them molested me!" Teruna piped up.

"What?!" both Miyuki and Kimiko demanded. "They're dead!"

"Hmm, did Teruna tell you before?" Miyuki nodded and Aemi smiles." We heard your reaction." Miyuki waved her hand in dismissal.

"I was mad, still am."

"Miyuki-san!" could be heard being called from a little ways away.

"Oh, its Sakura-san and Naruto-san, I was training with them. This place is so different, they're basically all ninja's and have spirit energy but they call it Chakra and they use it differently then in Seireitei." As she finished speaking the pink haired kunoichi and the blonde male crested the hill in the road they were standing on.

"Miyuki-san." Sakura puffed. "Why'd you take off so suddenly?" she stood up straight from her bent over position and noticed the three other girls, who were wearing the same cloths that Miyuki had been wearing, only their sleeves were down. Sakura gave them a bow then nudged Naruto to do the same, they all bowed back. Miyuki who had remained standing, introduced everyone.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-san, these are my friends Amori Teruna, Kouma Aemi, and Tenshi Kimiko." She told them gesturing to each person she introduced. "Teruna, Aemi, Kimiko, these are Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. I'm to be staying with Sakura-san until someone comes to get me, which would have been you guys." She smiles at her friends who smiled back sheepishly.

"We didn't know we'd get trapped, anyways Kimi-chan said we could go party after we found you two, and now we have! So lets go!" she pulled out a new sake bottle from her robes and was about to open it when Miyuki stopped her.

"We have to get you guys different cloths, so you won't stand out as much, see look at what I'm wearing." Miyuki gestured to her new cloths and the other three locked her over.

"I've never seen cloths like that before, even in the real realm." Kimiko stated bluntly and the other nodded.

"I like 'em though!" Semi told them excitedly. "Shopping time!"

"I'm fairly sure we don't have any money."

"Kimi-chan's right, I had to borrow money from Sakura-san." Two pairs of eyes turned to Sakura and Naruto, eyeing them hungrily, Naruto backed up rather scared and Sakura sighed.

"I guess I have to anyways. Tsunade-shishou would tell me to as soon as she sees you, come on." She started back down the street; Naruto gave them a quick wave then took off. The four girls shrugged then followed after Sakura. Sakura led them to the same store she's taken Miyuki. The five entered then split up to look on different things. After a little while Miyuki approached Sakura.

"Sakura-san, we can't all stay with you and I know Kimiko will not stay with anyone she doesn't know well. I was thinking we could ask Hokage-sama if she would loan us an apartment or rent us a room with two beds, we'd be fine with either." Sakura looked thoughtful.

"She'd probably agree to that." A muffled voice behind them drew their attention.

"Miyuki-chan look at all the stuff I've found!" they turned to find a pile of cloths with two blond pigtails.

"Aemi, only one outfit for now, this isn't our money, same goes for you Teruna!" she called to the auburn haired girl, who also had a fair sized pile, said auburn turned and smiled innocently a placed a couple things back. Miyuki roller her eyes and looked for her last and youngest looking friend, spotting her near the counter, holding some dark cloths. Miyuki walked over to her, glancing at the cloths that were all black except the red shirt. "Kimi-chan we have a chance to get out of black and you get more?"

"You did to Miyuki-chan." Kimiko pointed out bluntly, in reply Miyuki stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, we're trying stuff on!" Aemi called from by the changing room, she had placed all the cloths next to her, where they sat like a small mountain, Teruna stood next to her holding her smaller pile.

"One outfit please, you guys!" they nodded and entered. A few minuets later they both appeared wearing outfits. Aemi looked at herself in the mirror while Teruna faced the others.

"What'cha think?" Teruna questioned them with a twirl.

"Nice, but you can't fight in it." Teruna nodded thoughtfully, looking at the long skirt she was wearing. Her and Aemi entered the change rooms once again, then came back out, this continued for a while till Teruna settled on a plain black T-shirt with a V neck and a pair of white short shorts, on her feet were high heeled sandals like the ones the Hokage wore. A little while later Aemi finally settled on an outfit. Everything was pink except the rainbow coloured headband she keep on, and the black shorts she wore under the pink dress. It went to mid-thigh, and had slits to the hips allowing more movement and the shorts to be seen, it was short sleeved and had a scooped neck.

"I still don't have shoes. Never mind!" she quickly ran to a self and grabbed a pair of chunky black boots, she pulled them on. "Yay! They fit!" once Aemi and Teruna were back in their Shinigami robes Sakura paid for the three of their cloths.

"Come, we'll go back to my apartment so you can change." They all nodded and followed Sakura to her house.

* * *

thanks to those who reviewed, i know its been i while since i updated but i was away but i'm back and i hope to have the next chap up soon! and i know my chaps are short sorry

-animals are my life


	6. getting a place to live

disclaimer: i only own Miyuki, Teruna, Kimiko and Aemi...though my friends helped come up with them

* * *

When they got to Sakura's apartment, she directed the three to rooms so they could change into the cloths she just bought them. They came back out a few minutes later and Miyuki finally got to see the cloths Kimiko had picked. She wore long black shorts that reached her knees and a plain black T-shirt along with black sandals.

"Didn't you have something red?" Miyuki questioned her.

"Yes, its underneath this shirt." She turned to Sakura, "can I use you dagger thing for a second?" Sakura nodded and handed one over. Kimiko took the blade and slashed at her shirt. When she was done the shirt looked like it had come that way, purposefully slashed so you could see the red shirt underneath. "I saw this style in the real world and I liked it. I also have these." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bunch of paperclips, which she hooked together to make a necklace and a bracelet.

"When'd you get those?" Aemi asked as she untied Teruna's braid, careful of the spikes braided into it.

"Last trip to the real world, it was me and Miyuki we had patrol."

"Oh, that explains it then. Miyuki probably saw something she had to buy and forced you to come, you randomly wandered around and saw stuff you liked and incidentally bought stuff too, am I right?" Aemi asked grinning. Miyuki grinned back sheepishly and Kimiko shrugged, this caused Teruna and Aemi to burst out laughing, Miyuki and Sakura joined in and Kimiko just smiled. When they finished laughing Miyuki got serious.

"Ok, we have to figure out where we're all going to stay, it would get way to crowded if we all stayed her for the full amount of time we're here for, plus that's not fair to Sakura, " she grinned at the pink haired kunoichi, who smiled back, "so I was thinking we ask the Hokage to loan us an apartment or something." Aemi and Teruna perked up at that.

"Oh! It would be like back at the academy! Kinda." Teruna said excitedly.

"Yeah! Only we'll all be together instead of you and Miyuki together and me with… who did I share a room with again?" Aemi asked, looking around. The others shrugged, "anyways, that doesn't matter, and then Kimi-chan was with the other people cause she's five years older!" with that Aemi stuck her tongue out at Kimiko, who rolled her eyes. Sakura looked on confused.

"Huh? Five years older? She looks more then five years younger."

"How much did you tell her?" Kimiko asked Miyuki.

"Well I though I'd explained everything, guess I didn't." Sakura still looked confused, glancing between Miyuki and Kimiko.

"Ok, so we're Shingami. We come from Soul Society, more specifically Seireitei, though we all come from other districts before that." Teruna told her, Sakura nodded.

"Yes, Miyuki told me that." Miyuki smirked at her friends who rolled they're eyes.

"Ok, well anyways Miyuki and Teruna are from the 57th district not the best of places but not the worst. Kimiko came form the district and I was lucky enough to come from the district." Aemi told Sakura who nodded.

"So the larger the number the worse the area?"

"Yeah, basically and the further away from the Seireitei you are." Miyuki told her.

"What else did she tell you?" Kimiko asked her.

"Um, that you don't get hungry unless you have spirit energy, but how does that work?"

"The dead don't normally get hungry." Miyuki pointed out. Sakura's mouth fell open and she gaped at the four of them. "I thought I told you I died. Well it's true." The others nodded smirking at Sakura expression. "And I told you that me and Teruna were there for about 10 months when I started to get hungry and Teruna a little after that."

"It took me a year and a bit." Aemi added thoughtfully.

"Almost right away." Kimiko told them.

"And that's because you suck and are a genius." Miyuki told her, this caused the others to giggle and Kimiko to roll her eyes.

"That was slightly off topic, but we're basically done, all she needs to know is that we were all once alive in the real world but died. We went to Soul Society were we gained Spirit energy and joined the academy; we all became Shingami 6 years later. Miyuki and I are in the 11th company under Zaraki Kenpachi. Aemi is with 8th company under Kyoraku Shunsui, and Teruna is with 6th company under Kuchiki Byakuya. We all have zanpaku-to's who have names and change shape. Miyuki's is Choharu, as I believe you already know. Teruna's is Yojireru Enzeru. Aemi's is Reinboo. Lastly mine is Kitsune. Now all that's left is what we do." Sakura shook her head causing Kimiko to pause.

"It's alright, Miyuki did tell me that, she told me while she explained what she was and why some people couldn't see her."

"Some? Shouldn't it be almost all?" Teruna asked.

"No." Miyuki shook her head, "most of the people in this village can see us, at least those who wear those headbands." She pointed to the headband Sakura was wearing, causing the other three to come closer to look.

"What's on it? And why do a lot people have them?" Aemi asked.

"It's a leaf, because we're the village hidden in the leaves, we're a ninja village, these area forehead protectors, though some people like me, don't wear it as one. Each hidden village has a symbol and its put on the forehead protectors. That's how you tell where ninja's are from. Only ninja's wear them, and since we're a village of ninja's most people have them." Sakura looked the other four over, making sure they understood what she said they seemed to.

"Ok, so you get a forehead thing when you become a ninja no matter which village you're in. each village has a symbol which is put on the thing and that's how you know where people are from. You guys have a leaf." Teruna stated. "That's basically it right?" she asked.

"Yup, that's basically it. There are also three levels of ninja, genin, chunin, and jonin. I'm a jonin, but I'm a medic-nin so I don't go on as many missions. For a ninja you start at the academy then graduate to genin after that you take the chunin exams, I had to take it twice ac-" she was cut off by Aemi.

"You fail it?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, everyone that year except Shikamaru had to retake it."

"Why though?" Miyuki asked her.

"Well it was interrupted by the Sound and Sand villages attacking us." The others stared at her surprised.

"Yeah, that would probably cause things to stop." Teruna finally spoke up.

"Are you still fighting with them?" Kimiko asked calmly.

"Not with Sand, their Kazekage's best friend is Naruto."

"The blond?" Kimiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's actually a rather weird story, I'll tell you guys later. We should probably head over to see the Hokage, its getting kind of late and I want you settled into wherever your going to stay before it gets really late, its around dinner time now." The others nodded and Sakura lead the way to the Hokage's tower. A little while later they stood outside the Hokage's office. Sakura knocked on the door and was told to enter, Sakura opened the door and gestured for the others to go in before her, which they did and she followed quickly after. As they entered they noticed that Naruto was there along with four other men. The Hokage sat behind her desk and a dark haired woman stood beside her.

"Sakura-chan! Miyuki-chan! Hello again Kimiko-san, Teruna-san, Aemi-san!" Naruto greeted them happily.

"Hey Naruto." Sakura answered barley glancing at him before turning to the 5th, the other four bowed to him. The Hokage turned to Sakura.

"A Sakura, I believe you've acquired more Shinigami then just Usagi-sama. The ANBU were in here telling me how they encountered three strangely dressed woman, who all managed to get away, and they all mentioned Usagi-sama's name."

"I'm Aemi! Kouma Aemi! Are the ANBU the people who wouldn't let me go party? That got me really mad. Hey you said we'd go partying later." Aemi said to Kimiko and Miyuki.

"We did, but now we're busy." Kimiko pointed out causing Aemi to pout. "I'm Tenshi Kimiko."

"I'm Amori Teruna."

"Hello, I'm Tsunade the 5th Hokage. I assume there's a reason you're here?" she raised an eyebrow at them and smirked.

"Yes, we were wondering if it would be possible to be given an apartment fot the time here, there isn't enough room at Sakura-san's and having the four of us there would be to much of a burden to her." Miyuki told the Hokage, who looked them over thoughtfully. Suddenly her face brightened.

"You can stay with one of them!" she gestured to the five forgotten males in the room. "Except the old one, I wouldn't want to subject you to that." Upon hearing that, the afore-mentioned man pouted. "I'll make introductions. "Naruto you know, next to him is Sai." She pointed to the black haired young man around the same age as Naruto and Sakura wearing a belly baring shirt and an emotionless face. "The scowling one is Uchiha Sasuke." The girls looked at him and saw that yes he was scowling; he had black hair and eyes. "The guy with the mask is Hatake Kakashi, he's their sensei." They looked at him and Teruna whispered in Miyuki's ear.

"I get him! He's hot even with most of his face covered." Miyuki and Kimiko who had overheard, rolled their eyes. They 5th continued.

"And the old guy is Jiraiya, he's not worth mentioning, now onto sleeping arrangements." Naruto volunteered.

"Naruto, your place is small, you don't have a place for them to sleep." Kakashi pointed out, Naruto deflated at that.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"None of them are staying with me." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"And why ever not?" the Hokage asked sweetly.

"I don't want a weal little girl staying at my house." After he said this he had three pairs of eyes glaring at him, it would have been four if Aemi hadn't been daydreaming.

"What did you just say? We aren't weak, we could probably beat your ass." Miyuki told him angrily, Sasuke looked at her in disbelief.

"Hn."

"What the hell does hn mean?" Teruna burst out. Kimiko quickly restrained her.

"Alright then, we'll see who'd better, a fight tomorrow."

"I don't want to fight a girl." Miyuki growled. She turned to Sakura.

"Are there any really open training grounds?" Sakura nodded.

"Yes, a couple, the one we used to train at is open with forest surrounding it."

"Perfect, go there tomorrow at 2 o'clock. Not scared are you?" Miyuki goaded him, this cause him to growl.

"I'll be there." With that Sasuke poofed out of the office.

"Whoa, that was cool." The others all turned around to face Aemi who grinned, her friends rolled their eyes and the others looked at her weirdly.

"Ok, so who'll go with who? We have Sakura-san, Hatake-sama and Sai-san, so we're down a place."

"Two people can stay with me." Sakura told Miyuki.

"It's alright I'm not staying in someone else's house, I'll join Aemi and Sakura for breakfast and any other meal I'm there for.

"Huh?" Teruna and Miyuki said at the same time.

"I don't trust Aemi by herself or with a make, she will stay at Sakura-san's." Kimiko told them calmly.

"I'm with Sakura? Yay! We should party in celebration! Anyone got sake?" Aemi asked looking around.

"Later." Kimiko told her bluntly. Aemi pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'll go with Hatake-san!" Teruna practically yelled, she winked at him causing his one visible eye to widen slightly.

"Then I'm with Sai-san." Miyuki turned to Teruna and pulled her arm, this caused Teruna to look at her. "Behave." Teruna smirked.

"I will, but I can't guarantee he will." She smirked at Miyuki, who smirked back but rolled her eyes. "But if he instigates it can I rape him?" Teruna asked innocently. Kakashi who heard this backed away slightly, Teruna who saw this turned her head and grinned devilishly. Kakashi upon seeing this, whipped out a small orange book, Icha Icha violence, but he quickly dropped the book when Miyuki replied with a casual, 'sure'. Kimiko upon seeing all of this walked up to Kakashi and tapped him on the arm.

"I offer you protection, if she gets out of hand came to me." She told him seriously. Once again Kakashi's eye widened. He rather resembled a deer caught in the headlights of a car, not that the people of Konoha know what that is.

"Alright now that, that's settled, you're all free to leave." They all left the room after bowing to her, outside the door they all split up. Sakura with Aemi and Kimiko, Sai with Miyuki, Kakashi and Teruna, though he looked rather reluctant to be alone with her. Lastly came Naruto who was alone.

* * *

i finally posted Marician! lol

thanks for reading sorry its been so long i had it written i just haven't really felt like typing them up :p so again sorry thanks to my reviewers r&r plz!

-animals are my life


	7. Sakura, Aemi, and Kimiko

disclaimer: hey i only own my characters.

* * *

After they left the office Sakura motioned for Aemi to follow her, when they were a little away from the crowed, Sakura started to speak. "Is Kimiko-san really going to stay outside?"

"Yes, I am." Kimiko spoke from behind her, scaring Sakura and causing Aemi to laugh.

"How come I couldn't sense you?"

"I masked my presence, it would have been more surprising if you had."

"When are we partying?" Aemi asked randomly.

"Later, I just told Miyuki and Teruna."

"Yay!" she hugged Kimiko quickly then started bouncing on the spot.

"Here we'll go back to my house for dinner, then go out after." Sakura decided.

"Sounds good!" Aemi practically launched herself at Sakura who quickly dodged her. Aemi started to pout as soon as she did.

"I just realized, your eyes change colour."

"Hmm?" Aemi asked blankly.

"Your eyes change colour." Kimiko said bluntly.

"I know, you should too, we've known each other for like a hundred and ninety something years!"

"I know, Sakura didn't notice at first."

"Oh…" she turned to Sakura, "they do, but the normal colour is brown."

"They were yellow when we first met."

"That's' cause I was happy! Miyuki had been missing and then we found her!" she grinned at Sakura brightly, Sakura smiled back.

"Come on." She led them back to her apartment and started preparing some miso soup and rice. (A/n: does that make sense?) After they finished eating Sakura showed Aemi where she'd sleep, then they sat on her couch and watch some TV. Suddenly Kimiko stood up.

"She's doing it again." Aemi grinned.

"Its Runa-chan, what do you expect?" Sakura looked between them confused.

"What's Teruna-san doing?"

"More then likely chasing Hatake-san."

"What?1 why?" Sakura jumped up to stand next to Kimiko.

"Well he's a guy and he looks hot, kind of, so that basically meets Teruna's standards." Kimiko smirked after Aemi finished.

"Your one to talk." Aemi grinned innocently in reply. "Anyways lets go. Sakura-san if you could, can you go get Hatake-san from his apartment in fifteen minutes?" Kimiko asked turning to Sakura.

"Umm, sure, but I thought you said Teruna-san was chasing him."

"She won't be by then, meet us a the most popular, or best bar here, bring Naruto-kun to and Sai-san I guess." Sakura nodded still confused. Kimiko grabbed Aemi and pulled her out of the apartment.

* * *

hi! well i know it was short and the next 2 won't be much longer, but hopefully after that i'll make them longer. i should have the next chap out by next week

r&r

-animals are my life


	8. Sai and Miyuki

disclamer: i only own my charaters

* * *

After leaving the office and having a quick conversation with Kimiko, Miyuki turned to Sai.

"So, yeah, I'm Usagi Miyuki and your Sai-san correct?"

"Yes. Come we will go to my home." He started walking towards the exit, glancing over his shoulder to make sure she was still there, and then continued on. When they got to his house, he showed her his small guest room then showed her the rest of the house.

"Well what should we eat?" she asked him, heading into the kitchen.

"It does not matter to me, make what you want." He told her this all with a small grin on his face.

"Ok, thank you. I think I'll stick with something simple." She started pulling out a couple pots and ingredients after rummaging around, and then spotted some instant ramen. "I think ramen will work since we're going our after." She said softly to herself. Sai who had been standing in the doorway focused more intently on her.

"Did you say something?" Miyuki looked up startled from putting back the things she'd pulled out.

"Huh? Oh no, just talking to myself." She grinned at him and rose from her crouched position to fill up the kettle with water. Sai watched her warily dropping the smile from his face. He left the kitchen soon after and headed into the living room and started to draw. A little while later Miyuki called for him to come eat. When he didn't come right away she went to look for him and saw him drawing. She came up beside him and held out the bowl of ramen.

"Here." When he had it in his hands she went to the table at the back of the room and sat down to eat. A moment later Sai joined her. She gave him a brief smile and went back to eating. Sai looked at her unsure how to act around her, she didn't really act how the other females acted. A picture of Sakura and Ino popped up in his mind. He shook it away.

"Where are you from?" he finally asked. She looked up.

"Seireitei, Soul Society." He looked at her with a blank face, which kind of reminded her of Teruna's captain Kuchiki Byakuya. It made Miyuki want to make him have an expression.

"Where is that? Its not in Fire country."

"No, it isn't, we come from a completely different world." That got a bit of a reaction. She grinned mentally.

"How is that possible?" she smirked.

"It's a world for the spirits of the dead. I've been dead for 192 years."

"You're lying." He stated bluntly.

"How do you know I'm lying huh? Cause I ain't!"

"Your wearing cloths." Miyuki grinned.

"You saying ghosts or spirits can't wear cloths? I could strip if you want." Sai blinked. Miyuki mentally pouted, 'no reaction what so ever, he only blinked! But I guess that's a reaction…kind of.' "Anyways I'm a Shinigami, a Soul Reaper. This is my zanpaku-to Choharu." She placed a hand on the sword at her hip. She turned back to her food though there was barely any left, finished the little in the bowl then brought her it to the kitchen and started cleaning up. Sai walking into the kitchen and just glimpsed her freeze then start laughing. "Poor Hatake-san." She left the kitchen and walked to the front door, walking right by Sai, and putting her shoes on. "I'll see you later." And with that she was gone. Sai looked at the door surprised then shrugged. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. He got up and answered it, finding a cheerful Sakura standing there with an upset looking Kakashi and a excited Naruto.

"Why are you here? Miyuki-san just left."

"We're here for you, then we're getting Sasuke." Sakura made him put his shoes on then dragged him out the door.

* * *

thanks to my reviewers! i love you! well this chap isn't the best but the next one will be great :p my friends know what i'm talking about :p run!!!!!!!!!!

well r&r

-animals are my life


	9. Kakashi and Teruna

disclaimer: i only own my characters

so i've finally updated i'm sure you're very happy :p lol

* * *

Upon leaving the office and watching everyone else leave the hall they were standing in, Kakashi was slightly afraid, here he was alone with the girl who just said she'd rape him if he even flirted with her, and it did not booed well with him. Teruna on the other hand was happy, very happy.

"Here come on, we'll go back to my place and have some food then bed."

"Sounds good, but I'm pretty sure we're going to a club later, Aemi really wants to."

"I see. Well come on." They left the tower rather fast but that was probably because Kakashi just wanted away from Teruna. When they got to his apartment he showed her around then headed for the kitchen to start cooking dinner. At that point in Teruna took it upon herself to explore Kakashi's room, which during the tour he only pointed out. She opened the door and looked around his room, it wasn't very interesting unfortunately for her, then she saw the bookshelf which was covered in different coloured books though many were bright orange, this of course attracted her attention since bright colourful objects just drew her in. she quickly approached the bright colourful objects and grabbed one, she flipped through the pages until she came to a certain page, upon seeing it her eyebrow raised and she smirked.

"So, he's into this, that makes my life so much funner." She carefully put the book back and flounced into the kitchen where Kakashi was putting ramen into bowls. "Oh, food yay!" she sat down at the table and proceed to stuff her face a few seconds later she came up for air. "So I like your book collection!" this caused Kakashi to choke. Teruna quickly patted his back and got him a glass of water.

"What did you say?" he asked her as soon as he could breathe.

"I said I like your book collection… can I borrow a couple?" he gazed at her in shock, or at least she thought it was shock she couldn't really read his expression very well through his eye. 'I wonder if he's ugly or something, or if he's blind in that eye he covers.' "Are you ugly? Are you blind in that eye?" she asked him curiously, Kakashi who had just taken a bite of his food choked again. Teruna sighed upon seeing this. "You really need to learn how to eat food properly, so are you?"

"No I'm not blind, my other eye is just different, I have to keep it covered." Teruna gave him a thoughtful look.

"You didn't deny that your ugly, well that sucks… I want to see!" and with that she launched herself at him, this rather surprised him and he didn't have enough time to evade completely, she managed to grab his shirt, which ripped when she pulled, (a/n: I know that doesn't seem likely but oh well! And pretend his mask isn't attached to his shirt for once hehe) this left him shirtless and Teruna was able to stare at his perfect, lithe, muscled stomach. She stared at him in a slight daze but snapped out of it when he moved. "Oh no don't even think about getting away, who cares if your ugly with a body like that." She launched herself at him again, this time he was more prepared and quickly poofed away. "Huh? Where'd he go?" she stood there surprised, then sent out her awareness trying to locate his spirit energy signature. She found him close by in a large tree. She smirked evilly and left the apartment heading in the direction of the tree.

The other three sensing Teruna moving around head out.

When she got close to the tree she masked her presence and jumped into the tree right next to Kakashi. He glanced up when he felt the vibrations on the branch he was sitting on and almost dropped his book when he saw that it was Teruna and not a small animal like he had thought.

"Hi, I wasn't done with you." She grinned at him evilly. His eye snapped open in shock and he poofed away once again. She quickly found his spirit energy and followed it. Teruna spotted him walking quickly down a street, which at the end she could see her friends, she waved at them briefly and got a reply wave. She focused once again solely on Kakashi. "Hold it!" when he glanced over his shoulder he saw that she was gaining on him, this caused him to break out in a run, which then of course caused her to run to keep up. As he ran past Miyuki, Kimiko, and Aemi they all started to yell, well maybe not Kimiko.

"Run! Run Kakashi-san run! Save yourself while you still can! We've known her for a really long time! Trust us!!"

"By the way, if she breaks out the handcuffs kill yourself." Kimiko threw in as Teruna ran past.

"Thanks guys, love you too .get back here!"

"Hey, I thought we were going to the club or bar or whatever to party." Aemi said pouting.

"There will probably be hot guys." Miyuki added.

"Hot guys?" Teruna stopped at hearing this. "Lets go!" she backtracked till she stood in front of her friends. Kakashi when he realized he wasn't being chased anymore poofed back to his apartment, only to have Sakura show up and drag him out again talking about partying, which he could only assume would be with Teruna, he shuddered subconsciously.

* * *

so thats that chap hehe enjoy? next chap is the bar scene...my friends know whats coming :p mwahaha

so thanks for reading i hope more people reviewing i personally love getting them...or at least the nice ones )

i don't know when i'll get the next chap up but i'll try to have it up soon at least by the end of this month

animals are my life


	10. The Bar and The Drunks

hey sorry its been soo long i've been meaning to post i just haven't hehe so ya sorry again... umm i don't own naruto or bleach

* * *

Chap 10

Kimiko, Miyuki, Teruna, and Aemi followed Sakura's spirit energy presence to the bar they were meeting at since Kimiko had only said find the best bar and go there, not even asking the name or where it was. Upon getting there they spotted Sakura sitting with a couple of other woman as well as a bunch of guys which included Jiriya, Naruto, Sai, Sasuke and a reluctant looking Kakashi, who tried to bolt when he saw Teruna. The four approached the table and sat near Sakura who then introduced them to everyone.

"Ok, everyone these are Usagi Miyuki, Tenshi Kimiko, Kouma Aemi, and Amori Teruna." Sakura pointed to each girl in turn whom all gave small waves and a smile, well Kimiko didn't wave or smile… but she nodded to them. "Ok, you guys these people are my friends, "Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata" She pointed towards the other two females at the table, one blond and the other dark haired. "Now onto the guys, that's Akaminchi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Neji, Gai sensei, Shiranui Genma," Teruna practically squeaked when she saw who Sakura was pointing at, he had almost chin length brown hair and wore his forehead protector as a hat and had it backwards. He had a senbon hanging from his lips, but all that mattered to Teruna was that he was hot. "Iruka-sensei, Kotestsu, Izumo, and then the others you know." The four ordered some sake, after a couple bottles (Kimiko having only had one glass) Teruna made her move on Genma, they were soon drinking and laughing together, her friends roller their eyes.

"Guess Hatake-san can relax now, she's got a more willing victim." Miyuki said thoughtfully to the others who nodded, they all glanced at Kakashi who had headed to the bar as soon as Sakura let go of him. They turned back to each other and shrugged. Aemi grabbed a full sake bottle from the table and poured the other two, since Kimiko refused to drink more, and herself a cup. They quickly finished the bottle and moved onto another one, Teruna joining them. Two bottles later Kimiko was wondering why she hadn't stopped them. The three were severely drunk and all separated, Miyuki was behaving relatively well though she was surrounded by people mostly men and Kimiko only recognized a couple from when they were all introduced the rest were complete strangers. She glanced at Teruna and Aemi and groaned, they were both on different counters dancing rather provocatively. Then there was her, she was sitting at the table they had started at, switching between staring at the ceiling, staring at the door and glancing at her friends. Kimiko was about to get up to get a glass of water when she heard yelling, she glanced over towards where it was coming from and saw Miyuki running towards Teruna and Aemi who had moved to dancing on the same counter, Miyuki jumped up and joined in their dance, seemingly they'd made a dance routine for the song, Wind it Up by Gwen Stefani (a/n I know that would not happened because she would not exist in the Naruto world but my friends are forcing me to put it in here :p ) Kimiko watch her friends for a few moments before rolling her eyes and turning back around to stare at the table once again and ignore them. When she turned around she saw that Genma and Jiriya had sat down with her.

"So why aren't you up there?" Jiriya asked. Kimiko glanced back at her friends just in time to see them flash everyone, she shook her head and turned back to the men and saw that they were gushing blood from their noses, staring part her to Miyuki, Aemi, and Teruna.

"I'm not up there cause I'm not stupid." She stood up and left the men to stare unashamedly at her now fully clothed friends. A few drinks later found the three drunken shinigami on the small dance floor; they started dancing and laughing together but were soon joined by a few men. They stayed like that for about an hour then Kimiko, who was getting _really_ bored, grabbed them and dragged them from the bar.

"Aw Kimi-chan!" Aemi whined loudly, the other two joining in. She ignored them for as long as she could but was then forced to take action, aka hitting them upside the head and since they were all completely wasted they fell over. Kimiko groaned and yanked them to their feet then started herding them to their designated sleeping place. They got to Kakashi's place first, she rang the bell hoping he was home, and she hadn't seen him in the bar. He opened the door slowly, warily.

"Here take her, put her to bed, she probably won't force you to sleep with her… I think. Oh well night!" she quickly turned away dragging Miyuki and Aemi with her, leaving a nervous Kakashi with a giggling Teruna.

"Hehe… hi darling, wanna have some fun?" Kakashi gulped but pulled her inside and ushered her to her room then closed the door before sighing and going back to his room to read.

The next stop for Kimiko was Sai's place, which took a while to find since Miyuki was being rather unhelpful. When they finally made it to his house Sai opened the door before she knocked.

"Hello, Sai-san, here take her please. If you ignore her all should be good! Good night." Kimiko once again left a man standing silently next to one of her drunken friends. Miyuki looked up at Sai and giggled. "Wanna have some fun?" Incidentally Teruna and Miyuki were on the same wavelength, probably due to knowing each other way to long.

Kimiko's last stop was Sakura's she knew Sakura wasn't there so didn't bother knocking and slipped inside dragging Aemi, she shoved Aemi into her room then entered into the room herself, turning on the lights and sat by the door, knowing Aemi would probably try to sneak out.

"Bed now." Aemi pouted but nodded she stripped to her underwear and crawled into the bed, Kimiko turned the lights off and settled back by the door, making sure Aemi was asleep before falling asleep herself. Though before she did she wondered if she should have told the two men she'd left her friends with, that her two friends hated being along when drunk and tended to sneak into the closest person's, who they knew, room to curl up and sleep. "Oh well to late now." And with that she was asleep.

Meanwhile Kakashi who had been reading peacefully looked up when he heard his door open and Teruna's head popped in, she smiled at him serenely and he grinned back nervously back through his mask, she seemed to take that as an invitation, next thing hr knew he had Teruna laying down in his bed with her arms wrapped around his waist, he groaned and went back to reading. A little while later, when he tried to slip out of her hold she tightened her grip, preventing him from going anywhere he sighed and lay down quietly, knowing from his experience earlier that she might get violent if she really wanted something.

Back at Sai's place he was in a similar position. He had been painting when Kimiko had interrupted him before when dropping Miyuki off. After he'd closed the door after Miyuki came into the house, he walked back to his easel he became aware of the smaller body of Miyuki clinging to his back he tried to pull her off, but she whapped him on the back with her head, he tried again, this time she tightened her grip around his stomach jabbing her fists into it. He wheezed and gave up.

"What would you like?" Sai asked her monotonely. She snuggled into his back.

"Sleepy." Sai felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"Then go to bed." She nodded into his back then let go and headed towards here room. Sai went to turn back to his painting only to find Miyuki right in front of him. To say the least Sai was rather surprised he hadn't even heard or sensed her move. She glared at him and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards her room. "That's not my room." Miyuki's direction veered and now they were headed towards Sai's room. They entered his room and Miyuki dragged him to his bed, threw him down then crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him, like a big cat. Sai tried to get away but she had hi arm prisoner, her gave up quickly and lay back trying to get some sleep and block out all the questions that popped up about her behavior in his head. He's never met girls like Miyuki and her friends before.

* * *

hey everyone! so ya this was kinda short too sorry about that the next will be alot longer i think... well it should be not sure when i'll get up i still have to write it hehe, though i have ideas of where its gonna go and then i have most of the next chap done...weird i know but i got an idea for the chap after the next one so i went with it... lol

thanks plz review! they make me really happy

thanks to all my friends and those who reviewed.

Miyuki


End file.
